


My Little Box

by DoughnutTalbot



Category: Ghost Ship (2002)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutTalbot/pseuds/DoughnutTalbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ReaderxJack Ferriman) There's not enough love for this movie, so I thought I'd post something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Box

_You woke me out of my secret grave. You let your pretty world in._

\--

They were all dead, well, most of your fellow salvage crew members. You couldn’t find Maureen, you were sure she went to go search for that little girl named Katie.

Munder was dead, you already knew that.

“You can’t run from me, [Name]..” The voice you once knew as Jack Ferriman, came softly yet demon-like. You didn’t know what he was, he wasn’t human, and you knew that for sure.

Your legs were about to give out as you raced through the _Antonia Graza_ , a ship that disappeared in 1962 and was believed to be lost at sea.

Jack chuckled again, and it sounded like it was _right_ behind you. A soft whimper escaped your lips as you felt his presence behind you.

You couldn’t run, you couldn’t hide. He’d find you. You just hoped he’d make your death painless.

As soon as you rounded a corner, he was right in front of you. You were about to scream when he firmly clamped his hand over your mouth, pushing you against the wall. You couldn’t squirm, you couldn’t get away.

“Don’t you want to be with me forever?” He purred. You couldn’t help but nod; his free hand stroked your cheek softly. He gave a devil-like smirk as he kissed your forehead softly.

“But in order for us to be together – you have to die, sweetheart.” He mused. Your heart skipped a beat as your terrified eyes stayed glued on him.

He grinned deviously as his free hand moved out of view; he made a small, short jerking motion. You squirmed in agony as a knife blade pierced your abdomen. He was pretty strong for a demon, and you felt the life draining out of you.

Your own blood staining your clothes, and the knife handle, blood seeping down onto the floor. Staining the old carpet of the ship.

“Easy now…” He purred softly as you squirmed a bit more before going limp.

He was going to take your soul, but bring you back as a spirit. At least you’d be with him forever.


End file.
